Free Liberal Party of Kirlawa
The Free Liberal Party of Kirlawa are a political party based in the People's Republic of Kirlawa. History The Free Liberal Party of Kirlawa was formed in 2333, following a walkout of around 300 delegates from the Liberal Progressive party conference, lead by at-the-time Deputy Leader John Humphries over the issue of endorsement of the ultra-socialist Kirlawan Popular Front for Curator Pacis. The party held a snap conference in north-west Ishis - across the town from the LPP conference - declaring their principles of 'a democratic liberal state' and 'a mixed economy geared towards freedom of market and freedom of man'. Humphries became leader unanimously. The party took six MPs (who had to resign under Kirlawan law) and 20 provincial MPAs. The party planned to run for provincial elections in 2334, but was interrupted by the Kirlawan Civil War. The FLPK part in the war was nominal, with Humphries fleeing the country during the fascist takeover and remaining Free Liberals generally in hiding in rural Merkan, away from the fighting. The party returned following the civil war in the Free Union of Kirlawa, and they managed to register in 2338. Provincial elections saw a number of FLPK MPAs elected, and in 2341 the party managed to elect 5 MPs - among them leader John Humphries and party chairman Adam Hunt - along with 1 Senator (Marcus Finchley of Dirlana). The party were vocal in their positions in Parliament, and renewed FLPK campaigning saw the party take over one thousand council seats and eighteen councils in the local elections of 2343. The party jumped to real prominence following the 2349 elections. The party, following a one-seat gain in the Free Senate putting them up to three Senators, allied in the upper house with Angelis. This situation meant that, with Angelis's 17 and the Free Liberals's 3 Senators against Kirlawa Democratic Labour's 12 and the Liberal Progressives' 8, that the Senate was tied 20-20. After this they became the voice of opposition in the country, becoming the official opposition after the Angelis collapsed until the dissolution of the FUK in 2369. They became a minor party in the new People's Republic of Kirlawa. Currently they command a number of provincial AMs, including fourth place in many assemblies, and a number of local councillors. They do not run in general elections, endorsing other candidates - all nine endorsed in 2366 were members of the Liberal Progressives under the Liberalist Freedom banner. Political views The Free Liberals take a generally moderate view on both social and economic issues, with a leaning towards libertarianism on both. They are in favour of a woman's right to an abortion in the first two trimesters and are pro-euthanasia. They are dedicated secularists and are in favour of full religious freedom. Economically they support privatisation of industries such as defense, and support certain infrastructure sectors being privatised. For federalism, they support the extension of further powers to the provinces, and they are very pro-internationalism, desiring greater co-operation with democratic nations in the region such as Dorvik and Aloria. Category:Kirlawan Parties